1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an on-board power source device obtained by connecting a plurality of power storage modules each having a plurality of power storage elements which are electrically connected with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
The International Patent Application Publication No. 2014/083600 discloses a battery module, which is obtained by arranging a plurality of cylindrical batteries so that an end of the respective cylindrical batteries in the longitudinal direction thereof is embedded into a holder, and connecting between the cylindrical batteries with a bus bar.
An on-board power source device, for example, can be constructed by connecting a plurality of the battery modules described in the International Patent Application Publication No. 2014/083600. In this case, from a viewpoint of utilization efficiency of the on-board space, the plurality of battery modules can be arranged in a manner of stacking one upon another.
On the other hand, the cylindrical battery is provided with a discharge valve for discharging gas, which is generated internally due to abnormal of the battery, to the outside of the battery, and the battery module is provided with an outlet for the gas discharged from the discharge valve.